


A Pervert Spawns a Pervert (...naturally)

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crappy writing as usual, Implied Mpreg, M/M, but that's not MY oc, lol, lol he's used so many times it's like he's canon already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He married THE Aomine Daiki so he really couldn't expect any less from the spawn of the king of perverts himself after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pervert Spawns a Pervert (...naturally)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or any of its characters. If I did I'd have AoKaga frick fracking 24/7 365 days/year  
> Note: I don't have the ability to write proper smut. Only something that implies the pair doing the do OTL Also, idk, I don't think the summary really is the summary of this piece of garbage ┐('～`;)┌

It was summer break, and their son was out with his friends, so they figured a particularly wild sex is in order after so long. They never did count the little runt to be back so soon seeing as the sun is still high up in the sky (no really they didn't have the energy to think sensibly as they were too caught up in their own passion to notice their 10 year old sneaking a peek through the gap on the slightly opened door of the couple's room.)

When Taiki noticed his parents are done and about to get cleaned up, he dashed through the hallway and exited (again), waited for about five minutes outside, then walked in (again) and announced his arrival. The little devil took pleasure in seeing his Papa flinch guiltily at his presence as he stalked towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm home, Papa." He grinned as the redheaded male froze _'Seriously, Papa? After so many years of me attacking you? Oh well, that's also one thing I love about you anyway.'_

"Welcome home, Taiki," the redhead replied after composing himself, "You're back early today. Did something happen with your friends?"

"No, Papa. I just thought I'd go home early to help you cook dinner. Heehee~" Taiki unleashed _that smile_ which always gets his Papa to do anything he asks (Taiki's ignoring the fact that it was the same smile that gets his Daddy forgiven for anything, too, long as he gets his Papa's attention and affection focused on him and him alone.)

"Awww that's so sweet. Okay, tell me what you want to eat for dinner so I can get the ingredients ready."

"I wanna eat-"

"Karaage. Chicken Karaage. It's been a while since you made that. I miss it."

Taiki scowled at his other father for interrupting his conversation with his Papa (though he _was_ gonna ask for Karaage, too.. Damn. He's too alike his Daddy that it's actually really creepy.)

"Oh yeah. Taiki let's make Karaage, okay? We'll cook what you want tomorrow if that's alright with you?"

"No, Papa. It's fine. I was gonna ask for the same anyway."

"Oh, is that so? Haha! Sometimes I forget how alike you and Daiki are. Goes to show that you really are your father's son, ne?" Taiki faked a smile at his Papa's remark but gave a scowl his Daddy's way as he saw the adult version of him smirking as if saying _'I am the original version. You're no match for me, little boy.'_

Annoyed as he is, he stuck his tongue out at his Daddy, pretending not to hear the laugh that came right after, and followed his Papa to the kitchen.

* * *

The Aomine couple sat across the table from Taiki's teacher, Taiga - squirming in his seat; Daiki - looking bored and pissed as always.

The timid 5th grade teacher looked at a spot somewhere between the couple, not looking at them directly for fear of getting attacked and mangled to pieces at what she was going to report to them about their son. She didn't really want to judge them by their looks, but you can't really blame her when she's facing two big, muscly guys who look as daunting as a grizzly bear for someone of her built.

She cleared her throat for the nth time and started her - really shaky - account of what Taiki shared during class.

Taiga got redder and redder as Taiki's teacher recounted what occurred during Sharing Time. By the time she was finished, his complexion could rival the color of his hair and he was shaking so violently that Daiki had to hold him to ensure that he wouldn't explode any time soon.

Daiki stared at the young teacher and sighed as he decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"Look, Miss, I apologize if my son 'accidentally' shared, uhhh, something private that's not exactly meant for children to know. But really, with how the kids are these days? I'd be surprised if they still get offended or shy(?) when hearing or seeing those kinds of things. I get that my son is a perverted little shit, I know that. But what I also know is that he will not take part in any sexual activities at all at his age because my husband brought him up as properly as he could and I know our son loves and respects his Papa to go against his teachings. Now, I would appreciate it if you take these stuff directly _to me_ if it happens again because this one here isn't made for this. Seriously, can you see what it did to him? He's as red as his hair. And not even in a good way. Ugh. Anyway, is that all?" _  
_

"Y-y-yes, sir. That's all. I'm sorry!"

Daiki raised an eyebrow at that, remembering someone similar. Chuckling to himself (which made the teacher flinch in fear and made in chuckle even more), he supported Taiga up and walked to the door.

"Then we'll be taking our leave now. Bye teach. Till next time."

The young teacher shivered at the almost feral grin the blue haired father gave her before going out and she slumped against her table, suddenly tired and feeling all out of energy at what she just went through. Telling herself that she'll just brave through the whole term with the p-perverted kid on her own, she swore never to call Taiki's parents (especially Officer Aomine Daiki) for a meeting ever again.

* * *

Daiki fixed Taiga some calming tea after he ordered his son to bathe. When Taiki went to the living room after, the kid had the decency to look guilty and remorseful as he tearily asked his parents - no wait, just Taiga - for forgiveness.

Taiga, being the softhearted and easier parent, collected their son into his arms and rocked him, softly reprimanding the boy as he shushed his quiet sobs. Daiki ruffled the boy's hair and told him to get over it and called the both over for dinner. The two on the couch looked at each other, confused at the invitation because _when did Daiki ever prepare_ _food ?_ Noticing the confused and slightly wary look of the two, he clarified that he ordered take out and that if they are gonna continue being shitty people then be his guest he doesn't give a damn and starve to death for all he cares.

That managed to get a laugh out of Taiga and so he and Taiki clambered off the couch and to the dining room, both giving Daiki a peck on each cheek as the family heartily dug in their food.

* * *

After Daiki tucked Taiki to bed, he seriously wasn't expecting anything (sexual) to happen once he goes in his and Taiga's room. Certainly not of the redhead being buck naked and spread out sexily on the bed, waiting for his lover to pounce. The bluenette grinned as he stalked towards his prey, taking his sweet time to roam his eyes over the feast lying in wait for him to devour completely. He was contemplating on whether he should tease first or eat him up already when Taiga moaned his name. _Right, eat up, me._

* * *

He can feel the both of them getting close to completion when something caught his eyes. There, by the now slightly opened door, his perverted spawn's mischievous eyes peeping at them, scowling at him as if saying _'how dare you take what's mine and taint him like that'_ and he chuckled as he slammed harder, deeper, _faster_ into Taiga and watch him cum as he himself emptied his seed in the other male, all the while staring into his son's eyes hoping that the littler devil get his message.

_'I'm the original version. You'll never match up to me, however long it takes, little boy. Taiga is and forever will be MINE.'_


End file.
